narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Infobox:Kenjii
Early Life Kenjii was born in a small village in the Land of Water. During his early childhood, he lost both of his parents to the Third Great War and due to this loss, never fully understood his place in the world or his family's lineage. At the age of 10, he was accepted into Kirigakure's Ninja Academy and began to train to become a shinobi. During his time there, he showed little prowess in taijutsu or ninjutsu, but appeared exceptionally skilled in genjutsu. At age 12, he graduated from the academy and took on the title of Genin. Time as a Genin As a Genin, Kenjii did not accomplish much. For the most part, he honed the skills he had acquired at the academy, becoming proficient with genjutsu, and eventually developing an understanding of ninjutsu. While the academy had not taught him the basis of ninjutsu properly, during his time with Team 14 he learned proper methods for ninjutsu. He eventually used this to become adequate with Fuuton, eventually completing enough missions alongside his squad to become recommended for the Chunin exams. Chunin Exams and Time as a Chunin Although his taijutsu was still sub-par, by the time of the Chunin exams Kenjii had become very proficient with swords. His skills in kenjutsu allowed him to overtake many of his opponents throughout the exams, eventually drawing the attention of the Kiri higher-ups. After being promoted to Chunin, Kenjii was gifted Mizukami, a "God Blade" with the ability to utilize Suiton ninjutsu, with the higher-ups claiming Kirigakure still needed to place their strength in the rights hands: those of loyal, skilled swordsmen. Sometime after becoming a Chunin, Kenjii became interested in tales of Konoha's Yellow Flash. After researching him for some time, Kenjii learned that it was a special technique, Hirashin no Jutsu, which allowed the Yellow Flash to teleport so rapidly. Wanting to attain this speed would be a lifelong goal for Kenjii, who would stop at no means to attempt to match the speed of the Yellow Flash. Konoha Infiltration Mission At the age of 16, shortly after Kenjii had been made a Jonin, he was tasked to infiltrate Konohagakure in order to obtain intel on the village's relationships with other villages, as they had become hostile to Kirigakure and some of the Kiri elite believed Konoha may be preparing for war. During his mission, Kenjii found no evidence of this. On the contrary, it seemed as if it was merely a perceived hostility, and not in fact a military move against Kirigakure. Before reporting back to his own village, however, Kenjii could not shake the thought of Hirashin no Jutsu, and decided he must learn it. He assumed that, being a legendary jutsu, the information regarding the technique would be stored away somewhere safe. Kenjii searched the village for a member of Konoha's intelligence force, a young Chunin he had heard tale of during his time in the village. After overwhelming the Chunin with genjutsu, Kenjii forced him to reveal the location of the scroll holding Hirashin's formula. Unfortunately, the Chunin stated it would be impossible for the ANBU guarding the locale not to stop Kenjii from entering. Hearing this, Kenjii decided on the next best solution: brainwash the Chunin into recording the Hirashin formula and bringing it back to him, a task which the Chunin succeeded in and overjoyed Kenjii. After wiping the Chunin's memory of these events, Kenjii promptly returned to Kirigakure where he began studying the jutsu's formula. Unfortunately, the jutsu was much more complex than he could have imagined, and it was immediately apparent that it would take years to master the technique. Kenjii began studying the formula for Hirashin to become a better teleporter, hopefully on par with Konoha's Yellow Flash. ANBU Days (Current) Kenjii is currently serving as a Hunter-nin of Kirigakure's ANBU division. It has been a year since he has procured the scroll from Konoha, and he is just over halfway to fully understanding Hirashin and it's capabilities. During this time and his training, Kenjii developed an affinity towards Katon ninjutsu, and went to a sacred mountain top in order to train with the giant wolves. Once here, Kenjii tamed a rather hostile wolf, known as Ōtumø. After taming Ōtumø, who also has an affinity for Fuuton ninjutsu, Kenjii formed a summoning contract with him, in case he is ever needed for a large scale battle. As a Hunter-nin, Kenjii has proven himself to be ruthless. His loyalty lies steadfast with Kirigakure, and he is willing to do anything the village asks of him. While most Hunter-nin seek out dead shinobi on the battlefield, or those who have killed missing-nin to protect Kiri's secrets, Kenjii is under the direct supervision of the ANBU Captain, and is given orders to exterminate living Mist shinobi if they are seen as posing a threat or letting their secrets slip into the hands of the enemy. However, Kenjii's eternal search for knowledge means that, before disposing of the bodies, he often takes a look to see what makes them tick.